Gree
Gree Species data created by Reddit user u/Irthese. The Gree are among the oldest and most advanced civilizations to have ever existed. They were among the Kwa and the Rakata as a slave species to the Celestials before the Celestials were eventually driven from the galaxy. The Gree, before, during, and after their enslavement, created countless advanced wonders of technology anywhere from instant teleportation to different worlds or being able to transform a planet to whatever they wished. While they would eventually stagnate and lose much of their technological gifts and knowledge of their ancestors with the decline of their civilization and Species near the end of The Rise of the Empire Era, the Gree would still be a talented Species capable of great technological and engineering feats when compared to most of the galaxy. Formerly, Gree society has four roughly equal castes. Crafters produce devices and Researchers create new technologies. Operators know how to "Play" the devices and Administrators function as the Gree government. Each caste has several subgroups or Guilds responsible for individual functions within the caste. As their technology reached its apex, the Operator Caste came to dominate the other castes and eventually eclipsed them. Now the Researcher and Crafter Castes are no longer produced in the spawning beds- partially because they are no longer needed in the dying Gree civilization, and partly because it is believed the Gree have forgotten the proper bioengineering processes to create those castes. The Administration Caste still governs, but tends to give way to the whims of the Operators. Today, the Gree are an apathetic Species and their once unimaginably grand civilization has declined to near-ruin. They are mostly concerned with maintaining what few technological wonders they still understand, and keeping their culture identity pure and their technology safe from the outside galaxy. Gree Characteristics Personality: The Gree are a cold, xenophobic, closed off Species that focused on their pursuits of technological advancement, the growth of knowledge, and their success within their own species. Gree hold a policy of isolationism and strict travel within the Gree Enclave due to suspicion of other Species coming to steal their secrets, but the Gree have no problem sharing their knowledge and technology with someone willing to pay a hefty sum to them. Physical Description: Gree are a six-tentacled cephalopod Species often with grey skin and black eyes. They have massive heads to contain their very large brain sacs, two large eyes, and a mouth made of multiple fleshy folds beneath their eyes. These "Mouths" often have a special Gree Breath Mask covering them that allowed the Gree to breathe in atmospheres unlike their own. Hieroglyphic tattoos on their foreheads denote their caste and rank. Gree range in height typically from 0.8 meters to 1.2 meters, and weigh anywhere from 35 to 50 kilograms. Age Groups: Gree age at the following stages: Homeworld: Gree in a time long ago was a lush, advanced world rife with technology, advancement, and civilization all over the planet. However, by the time their civilization fell into its lowest point around the time of the Empire, the planet only holds a single city surrounded by barren wastelands and ruins of their old civilization. Languages: Gree as a language is an extremely complicated, obtuse language very few can learn and understand, as it's based in metaphors surrounding the usage of colors and geometry. Example Names: Birak'k, Rodok'k, Rokak'k, Varat'k, Sharka'k, Lalat'k. Adventurers: Gree are first and foremost Technicians. They are highly advanced as a Species within the realm of technology and embody this within their culture, so much so that the Gree use Droids for all of their warfare. As such, there are no Gree Soldiers. Gree Nobles aren't an uncommon sight, often seen within the Administrator Caste and sometimes outside the caste when Gree held the title of master within their various guilds. There is no recorded instance of a Gree Force-user. Gree Species Traits Gree share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Gree receive a +4 to their Intelligence, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Dexterity and Charisma. The Gree are among the most intelligent and innovative Species to have ever existed in the galaxy, but the Gree are aloof toward non-Gree with an infamous isolationist mindset. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Gree gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Gree have a base speed of 4 squares. * Extra Arms: '''Gree can hold up to four items or Weapons at a time. This ability does not grant extra attacks; however, it does mean a Gree can wield two two-handed weapons at a time. * '''Gree Engineering: The Gree are masters of technology, finding most outside of their own creation trivial. A Gree may choose to reroll any Mechanics check, keeping the better of the two results. * Heavy Grippers: Gree have two dominant tentacles like the arms and hands of a humanoid to perform heavier work. Gree gain a +2 Species bonus to Climb checks, and a +2 Species bonus to Grab and Grapple checks. * Special Equipment: Gree cannot breathe air from Type I atmospheres, bodies with atmospheres with too high pressure or mixtures of gases/contaminants that aren't oxygen and nitrogen. Without a Gree Breath Mask, a Gree begins to Suffocate. ** A replacement mask costs 2,000 credits (500 within the Gree Enclave), and a year’s supply of filters costs 200 credits (50 within the Gree Enclave). Gree characters begin play with these items at no cost. * Automatic Languages: All Gree can speak, read, and write Gree. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Gree